fandomofhalloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mix-or-Treat
Mix-or-Treat is a Mixels Special. A knock was heard at the door as someone opened it, only to see four Sheet ghosts (one covered in slime and wearing a green cap, one covered in icy frost and wearing a witch's hat, one covered in dirt and wearing fake metal claws under the sleeves and one covered in blood and holding a scythe). Ghosts: BOO! As they scare The Mixel who had opened the door and was spooked is... it was Panstro Panstro: oh my you guys might be ghost for halloween but very spooky The slimy ghost w/ the baseball cap: Thanks, Panstro. The ghosts lifted up their sheets to reveal their faces to be Booger, Scrud, Blip and Zabo. Booger: So, do you like our costumes or what? Scrud: Yeah, we made them ourselves. Zabo: We're spooky ghosts. Blip: It was Booger's idea. as Tanza came next to panstro Tanza: nice costume fellas Booger, Scrud, Blip and Zabo: Thanks. (lifted their ghost sheets down) Saki (off-screen): I'm coming. Saki arrives, dressed as a Gothic Victorian vampire as his sisters, Sakura the 2nd/S2 (as a ghost girl), Inferna (as a witch), Lunkelle (as a weeping ice angel), Bubbly (as a Frankenstein-esque fairy girl) and Telly (as a pumpkin), and cousins, Galaxine (as a space witch), Zorch Jr (as a ghost in chains) and Speed (as a Gothic Lolita fairy princess) came along with him. Inferna: Happy Halloween! Booger: wow everyone's here Jamzy (off-screen): Don't forget me. Jamzy, dressed as a Gothic punk-rock vampire, came out from the ceiling and hissed as if he was a real vampire. Princess (as a Gothic Victorian princess): (arrives) Oh, grow up, Jamzy. Duchess (as a Gothic Victorian princess): (arrives) Yeah, Jamzy, we're not scared. Jamzy: Oh, you will be, ladies. You will be. Albamix (as a dark angel), Dia (as a diamond princess), Sugor-Spice (in Sugor mode) (as a Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde-esque Victorian gentleman), Balleona (as a dead ballerina), Tapsy (as a punk incubus), Trumpsy (as a Gothic punk fairy) and Phosphee (as a tiny creepy clown) arrived Albamix and Dia: Don't forget about us! Balleona: I'm cute and scary at the same time. Phosphee: Peep! Saki: Let me guess, the little Nindjas are coming and one of them is dressed as a Gothic Japanese queen. Jamzy: How do you know? Saki: I can see them coming. Suddenly, Kyuubi (as a Gothic Japanese queen), Ryuno (as a witch) and Kimino (as a black kitten) arrived while Ryuno and Kimino are excited while Kyuubi is calm. Kyuubi: Greetings, all of you. (notices Booger, Scrud, Blip and Zabo in their costumes and gasps in horror) Booger, Scrud, Blip and Zabo: Boo. Kyuubi: (screams) AHHHHH! GHOSTS! (picks up Kimino and uses her as a shield) Kimino babbles in confusion. Jamzy: Sheesh, I almost forget that Kyuubi has phasmophobia. Saki: An irrational fear of ghosts. S2: Well at least she didn't notice my costu- Kyuubi stares at S2 and Zorch Jr in their ghost costumes and screams in horror. S2: (worried) I guess I spoke to soon. Zorch Jr: You think? Booger: Kyuubi, you don't have to scream. It's only us. (as he, Scrud, Blip and Zabo lifted up their sheets to reveal their faces) Kyuubi: (confused) Booger? Guys? What the what? Booger, Scrud, Blip and Zabo put the sheets back down as Telly giggles happily. Jamzy: Okay, if there's anyone in costume, raise your hand. Booger, Scrud, Blip, Zabo, Jamzy, Tapsy, Trumpsy, Saki, S2, Inferna, Lunkelle, Bubbly, Telly, Galaxine, Zorch Jr, Speed, Princess, Duchess, Sugor, Dia, Albamix, Phosphee, Balleona, Kyuubi, Ryuno and Kimino raised their hands, meaning that there are all but two wearing Halloween costumes. As Mandy was the first one came As a Yurei ghost of Japan Kyuubi screamed upon seeing Mandy in her costume. Inferna: Silly Kyuubi, it's only Mandy. Mandy: yeah my mom bought this costume for me Kyuubi: I know, but I'm still afraid of ghosts. I'm not being offensive, I'm just being honest. Saki: Guys, there are only two Mixels in this area that aren't wearing Halloween costumes. If there is anyone who is not wearing a costume, raise your hand. as some of the kids mixel raised the was few of them Saki: So, there are two of them, Panstro and Tanza. Panstro: even though I don't actually dress up Balleona: Oh my. Inferna: Panstro and Tanza need Halloween costumes. Tanzania: I'll get a costume and get dress Galaxine: What about Panstro? Tanza: well he's not going to trick or treating since he's adult The younger Mixel kids and baby Mixels are confused. Mandy: why's panstro is not wearing a costume Tanza: * sigh * that's because he's to old for wearing a costume Inferna, Lunkelle, Bubbly, Galaxine, Ryuno and Balleona: Oh. Booger: So, Tanza, what are you gonna be for Halloween? Tanza: I'll just be a Black Angel for Halloween because I like black angels As more mixels kids come Larko: hello everyone Mandy: what you suppose to be? Kovi: We dress as goblins Mya: and I'm the cute little Pumpkin princess Fangus came dress as scarecrow Fangus: hey guys you all look dress today Dia: Thanks. Just then, Gobba, who is dressed as a ghost in chains, came out of nowhere. Gobba: BOO! The Mixel kids screamed in horror, especially Kyuubi, who screamed louder than the others. Gobba: (laughs) Happy Halloween! Also, if you must know, I'm just dropping off my kids. Gobba Jr as a Boogie Man,Chewy as a Pumpkin Queen and Bitey as a Boogie Girl comes except Gobbi as a little ghost in chains was timid Gobba Jr: as i Boogie Man * laughs evil* Chewy: hey guys the pumpkin queen is here Bitey: *giggles* im a boogie girl *giggles* Gobbi: dad i don't wanna * as she hugs him* Zabo: what happened to gobbi? Fangus: well you see Gobbi was really obsession of her father a lot was look a like just like Zorch Jr with his father Zorch. Zorch Jr: Hello, I'm right here. Inferna: Oh. Balleona: I wasn't scared, I was pretending to be scared. Tanza: yep and I'm not scared of anything Gobba: gobbi it's ok I'll be fine Gobbi: *sniff* ok daddy Gobba: and gobbi I promise I'll pick you up ,bye everyone enjoy Halloween Kyuubi: Okay, let's get those royal kids from Mixelot. I'm sure they would like come along. Fangus: yeah i agree,i hope they're coming As Camillot and Mixadel and more kids are coming as Camillot: hello my fellos friends Inferna: Hi. Mixadel (dressed as the Grim Reaper): Before any of you ask, I am the agrim Reaper, but you can call me death! Kyuubi screams. Mixadel: I knew I would scare someone. Kyuubi: (scolding) Not you, Mixadel! I was scared by Camillot and his ghost costume! (referring to Camillot) Kyuubi was right, Camillot is dressed as a sheet ghost with chains. Cammy Lin (dressed as a ghost bride): (arrives) I'm here. Booger: Cool. Anyway, let's head to the school to meet everyone there. Camillot: (to Kyuubi) I'm sorry for scaring you, Kyuubi. I just wanted to be a spooky ghost. I didn't know you're scared of ghosts. Kyuubi: (annoyed) It's fine. Despite my fears, you can still wear the costume. as Booger and his all gang are going to school Alternative version See here: /Alternative version Category:2017 releases Category:Specials about ghosts Category:Specials Category:Stories about ghosts Category:Stories about vampires Category:Specials about vampires